Together Strong
by Moresassythanclassy
Summary: Deeks ends up in the hospital after a case. An old friend from Deeks' past comes by to visit him and the whole situation puts things in perspective for Kensi.
1. Chapter 1

This one is especially for the amazing** bookdiva** - really, you should go check out her stories! - I hope I could live up to your espectation.

Again, thank you to** Bamie02**. I have no words for you!

This one will have a second part. Hope you like it!

* * *

Kensi had spent the last 48 hours at the hospital, not leaving Deeks' side. She wasn't going to leave him alone, she knows he would do the same thing for her. They both hated hospitals, but sadly enough they both already spend too much time there.

Even though Deeks is the one that took the bullets Kensi can barely remember a thing about what happened. It all happened so fast. When she saw Deeks hit the ground he was all she could think about, everything else became a blur.

"How could this happen?" She whispers to herself while she places her hand on top of his.

Seeing her partner like this puts things in perspective. It reminds her of the fact how short life actually is. It can all be over any minute, you have to try and live your life to the fullest. Don't be afraid to take risks, it is okay to mess up once in a while as long as you pick your head up and try to get past it. Every bad thing has a good side coming with it, even though it's hard to find it most of the time. When you look hard enough, you will find its value.

But she knows that's easier said than done. It's been a long time since she felt like this. There is nothing she can do, only wait and hoping for the best, not her best qualities. With Deeks lying in this bed, his life hanging on by a thread she felt like a part of her was taken away. He is her best friend, her rock and so much more. She knows she hasn't shown it enough lately but she isn't sure where they stand now. Being honest about her feelings isn't her best skill either but she was determined to let him know when he got out of here. After all this is over.

They have been playing this game for far too long. Everyone knows this is more than a partnership, more than a friendship. Hell, they know it all too well themselves, both to afraid to say the words.

Kensi gets called back to reality by a man who is watching through the window. She gets up, reaching for her gun but then she recognizes him.

"Ray?" She gets out in disbelieve.

Ray makes his way inside the room. Walking straight up to Kensi he collects a hug.

"Hello Wikipedia."

"Why .. What .. How did you find out?" Kensi struggles to get the words out.

"A certain Hetty called me. She told me Deeks was in the hospital and she thought I'd want to pay him a visit."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Ray responds, surprised by her choice of words.

"I mean .." Kensi goes on. "You have a new identity, a new life. Hetty doesn't contact someone in your position often. Actually…never."

"That's what she told me." Ray nods his head.

Kensi drops her eyes, looking back at her partner.

"But Deeks is the only one I have left from my past, my first life, if I can say it like that? He is like a brother to me, I think she figured I would want to know." Ray continues.

"You're probably right." Kensi answers, throwing him a smile.

The whole situation made her a bit anxious, it didn't exactly put her at ease. Hetty called Ray. _She called Ray. _Why did she do that? Didn't she have faith in the fact that he will get through this because he will. Dammit, he better. There are so many things left to be done, to be said.

"What happened?" Ray breaks Kensi's thoughts.

"To be honest, I am not sure. It's all blank. What I do know is that he took three bullets and they hit some vital parts. Surgery went well but they are keeping him in a coma for another two days so the wounds can heal properly."

Ray can see the tears that are coming up in Kensi's eyes. He can tell she is trying to fight them but she's having a hard time. He didn't spend much time with her but it was pretty clear that she doesn't open up easy, doesn't want to show her emotions.

"He will get through this, he's a fighter." Ray tries to comfort her.

"He sure is." Kensi laughs, getting back down in the chair next to the bed. Ray takes a seat on the other side of the bed.

She knows he is a real fighter, they will need more to get rid of Marty Deeks. He won't die, after all he made her a promise. – _Promise me you won't do that. What's that? Get yourself killed._ – The words suddenly popped up in her head. No way in hell she is putting his frozen body in her bedroom, why would he even say that? Seriously, it's creepy. His warm body on her couch, that's more like it.

Ray notices all too well how Kensi is looking at his best friend. He has known it from the very first second he saw them together.

"So, how are things between you guys? After all, I never got that phone call." Ray breaks the silence.

Kensi looks confused, meeting his gaze with narrowed eyes she answers. "What do you mean? What phone call?"

"I made him promise me to call me and let me know how your thing worked out."

"Our... Our thing?" A shiver goes down her spine hearing these words.

"Yes, it was pretty obvious to me."

"You actually talked about it with him?"

"He tried to deny it but really, it wasn't convincing at all. Besides, he had real sparkle in his eyes, never saw that before. I knew there was something there."

Kensi smiles, looking down at her hand on the edge of the bed. She places her hand on Deeks arm, moving her thumb back and forth. Meeting Ray's gaze she starts talking again.

"To be honest with you, I don't really know where we stand at the moment. We spend almost every second of the day together, even after work. We get jealous, we'll both deny it but we do whether we like it or not and he kissed me but we never talked about it after it .." Kensi closes her eyes, a single tear manages to escape in the corner of her eye.

A soft smile develops on her face before she continues. "He can be a real pain in the ass but he never fails to brighten up the day. He means so much to me, he… he really is my everything. I really wish I hadn't been such a coward and told him sooner but I am going to make sure he knows it when he gets out of here."

"Seems to me I wouldn't have been waiting much longer for that phone call."

Kensi looks at Deeks again, leaving out a sigh. She shakes her head, pushing her shoulders up.

"I don't know. I just hope he feels the same way, that I am not making more out of it."

"Kensi, listen .. I'll put my life on it that he feels the same way about you. I have never seen him that comfortable around anyone, he can be himself when he's with you and that tells so much. He always puts up a façade, but with you he doesn't."

"He doesn't have to, he's amazing." Kensi interrupts him.

"I know, but not everyone knows that. It became pretty clear to me though that you do know that and that you two have something special."

"We've been through so much together." Kensi tries to keep her emotions inside but she knows she's doing a terrible job.

"Which only made you come closer to one another."

Their partnership really has been an interesting journey; they got to know each other so well along the way. The bright and the dark sides, they know them all. She never opened up to anyone that much but she felt comfortable doing it to him, she trusts him with everything.

"I can't imagine my life without him. It's time to get it all out, time to try and figure this out." Kensi feels brave all of sudden. _Yes Kensi, it's time. We are ready for this_.

"I know you will. Whatever comes along, as long as you have each other you will get through it. Deeks taught me that." Ray answers, pointing his finger in Deeks' direction.

"Thank you." Kensi almost whispers.

"For what?"

"Having faith, in the both of us. And for being here."

"I'd move mountains for him, no thank you needed."

"He will be happy to see you." Kensi throws a smile to him.

Ray looks at his best friend, whishing he was awake and would have heard the conversation that just took place. Good things are waiting for him when he wakes up, an extraordinary woman is here for him and only the thought of it makes him happy. He will be okay, that's all he needed to know.

"He's a very lucky man."

"I consider myself the lucky one." Kensi answers, intertwining their hands, hoping he will be better soon.

* * *

Thoughts ? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the amazing responds. Here is the second chapter, really really hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!

**Huge thank you to Bamie02!**

* * *

Kensi and Ray never left Deeks' side during the last two days. They spent their time talking about Deeks' childhood, how they became such good friends and how both their fathers messed up, leaving a scar behind on both their souls. Ray tried to find out more about Kensi but she doesn't share things about her past often. She doesn't mind talking about her partnership with this extraordinary man though, and hell, she talked about it nonstop. Everything they've been through together, how they became so close, it's her favorite story to tell.

About an hour ago the doctor came by, bringing them the good news everything is going as planned and they are cutting back on his medication. He should wake up in about three to four hours. The relief Kensi felt hearing that was indescribable, he will be okay, he will wake up soon. It's all she wanted to hear at that moment, but together with her feeling of happiness there was anxiety coming up too.

There is no turning back now, they will have to talk about them, _about their thing_. She has been so honest to Ray, coming clean about how Deeks is so much more than just her partner. No chance of denying it, she can't run away anymore; but to be honest, she doesn't want to. She has been lying to herself for too long, trying to make everyone believe there is nothing more between them.

Ray just left the room to get a soda from the vending machine when Deeks moves his fingers. Kensi jumps out from her chair, calling out his name. His eyes are still closed but he does respond at the sound of her voice. Kensi doesn't know what to do but goes to the hallway right away, letting Ray now Deeks is about to wake up, making sure his best friend will be there when he opens his eyes.

"Ray?!" Kensi tries not to shout to loud, standing out the door. "He's about to wake up!"

Ray looks his head in surprise. "He is?!"

"Yes, come on."

Ray leaves the vending machine empty handed but wants to be back at his best friend's side as soon as possible.

"What happened?" He asks when he enters the room.

"He moved his fingers and he's reacting to the sound of my voice. He's waking up Ray, he's waking up." The happiness and relief in Kensi her voice prove once again how much he actually means to her.

"He will be so happy to hear you didn't leave his side once." Ray adds to her excitement.

Kensi smiles, realizing that if it was her laying there she hopes he would be there with her the whole time too. "And he will be happy to see you too; he has been missing you a lot."

Deeks is in the best company to come back to reality, the two people who care about him the most that would do anything for him. Kensi can't wait to hear his voice again, his inappropriate comments and silly jokes.

Deeks lets out a moan, trying to open his eyes and find out where he is and what is going on. The first thing he notices is the beautiful brunette with dark mismatched eyes standing next to his bed. A smile develops on her face when he looks at her.

"Hey there." She says while taking his hand.

He just smiles at her, not able to get words out just yet.

Kensi takes the hint, continuing to talk to him, shaking her head to the left. "Someone special stopped by to check on you."

Deeks narrows his eyes, letting her words sink in before he turns his head. His eyes widen when he sees Ray, looking at him with large eyes, a grin spreads on his face. Is this real? Was he hallucinating? How could Ray know what happened to him, let alone know where he was? It was only when Ray started to speak he knew this all wasn't a dream.

"Been a long time, huh?" Ray starts talking. "You scared the hell out of me."

Deeks tries to get up a little but stops his movements when a horrible, sudden stab of pain hits him. He reaches for his chest, biting his tongue. Kensi reaches for his hand, squeezing it as a sign of her support. She knows he has a long way to go, but she won't leave his side, they will get through this together. It's another chapter of the beautiful story they are writing, what he doesn't know yet is that they are about to take it to another level.

He clears his throat, searching for his voice. "Hadn't planned this at all."

"I kind of figured."

"But I am so happy to see you." Deeks sticks his hand out in Ray's direction. Without hesitating Ray grabs it, holding it for several seconds.

"Likewise." Ray nods.

Kensi is witnessing the scene that is going on in front of her, not letting go of Deeks' hand. She is sure he's happy to see Ray, after everything he has been through he definitely deserved something positive. To reunite with the closest one he has to a brother is definitely a good start.

"How long have you been here?" Deeks asks.

"Not as long as your partner over there." He said, smiling in Kensi's direction.

Deeks turns his head, looking back to Kensi. He meets her watered gaze, feeling his heart getting warmer every second. Did she really stay with him the whole time? He loses her gaze, looking down at their hands. Her hand is on top of his, her fingers on the palm of his hand.

"How long?" Deeks breaks the silence again.

"Four days." Kensi smiles, trying to let him know he will be okay.

Deeks leaves out a sigh. _Four days._ Four days that are just blank, no memory of it at all. Did she really stay with him this whole time? The wondering becomes certain when Kensi confirms his thoughts.

"The longest four days of my life. I've never been so scared. Never do this to me again, okay?"

Deeks meets her gaze again. "You've been here the whole time?"

"Of course. I am not leaving you alone here." The thought of going home didn't go through her head once. Staying there was the obvious thing to do for her, the only right thing to do.

Even though Deeks can't remember a thing about the last four days he knows he has been in the best hands possible. Knowing that she never left his side makes him feel safe; even when he didn't realize it she had his back, she was there for him. There is no one else he'd rather have by his side right now. Actually, there is no one else he'd rather have by his side _any_time. There are so many things he wants to tell her, but the last thing he wants to do is mess things up. He can't lose her, his world would fall into thousand pieces if she ever walked away. He hasn't had the courage until today to talk about the kiss, afraid of her reaction, afraid for the consequences.

Seeing Kensi and Deeks interact with each other, the way they look at each other, not letting go of each other's hand only makes it more clear to Ray that what they have is true love. They have to stop running away from it, instead making the jump and going for it. He decides to give the two of them some privacy, thinking about the conversation he had with Kensi two days ago. Realizing they haven't eaten in a while he decides to go and get food for the three of them.

"I'm going to get us some food." Ray says while getting up from his chair. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

Kensi closes her eyes, a smile developing on her face. She knows exactly what he is talking about. Ray places a hand on her shoulder before leaving the room. Was it like his sign of good luck, reassuring her that it's the right thing to do, that they will be alright? Her heart is beating in her throat, her hands are starting to sweat. It's time, no turning back.

"Ray told me he has been expecting a phone call from you." Kensi is the first to break the silence.

Deeks' eyes light up, a grin spread all over his face. He knows exactly what she is talking about but decides to play it out a little. "Why's that?"

"Something about our thing," Kensi says, looking down at her hand which is still holding Deeks'.

He chuckles hearing those words. Did she just say that? Was she kind of admitting they actually have a thing? A lump is forming in his throat, but he tries to find his voice and continue the conversation.

"You… You actually talked about that?"

Kensi nods. "We did. He wanted to know how it turned out."

"What did you say? I mean… How did it turn out?" Deeks never felt more anxious than right at that moment. The answer she was going to give him could either make or break them. One thing he knows for certain, he can't and won't lose her. Whatever she says next, he is going to fight for her, no matter what.

"I… I don't know." Kensi hesitates to get out. "That's what I told him. I have no idea where we stand at the moment, Deeks. I could only tell him how I feel but I can only guess if you feel the same way, if you want this too. You kissed me," She pauses for a minute, trying to fight back the tears. "You kissed me, but we never talked about it."

"I wanted too." Deeks interrupts her. "I wanted to talk about it so bad, but I've never been more afraid."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to mess up what we already have. You are the most important person in my life Kens, I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I could never walk away from you, from _us_. Deeks, you are so much more than my partner. After you kissed me, my feelings only became stronger but I could only hope you feel the same way about me. You didn't mention it afterwards so neither did I for all the same reasons, I can't risk losing you."

Deeks smiles, intertwining their hands. "How can you doubt about that? You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. Nobody compares to you, not even close. I had been dreaming about kissing you for so long, you're all I ever wanted. So yes Kens, of course I feel the same way about you, with all my heart."

Kensi gets up, placing her hand on his scruff, leaving a sweet and tender kiss on his forehead. Deeks grabs her waist, not allowing her to move back to her seat just yet. She meets his gaze, their mouths only inches apart. They lock their lips, kissing each other's lips with all the passion that has been caught inside for too long.

They pull apart, both with smiles on their faces that could bring world peace. This is all they ever wanted, ready to take the next step together, to face everything that comes on their way.

"Wait, you talked about this with Ray?"

Kensi sighs, letting out a little giggle. "As a matter affect, I did."

"How on earth did he get that out of you?" The surprise in his eyes is real. His friend really knows how to take care of things, he found out even before Deeks did.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I had been sitting here for what seemed like forever and then he came by. He started talking about the phone call and I couldn't believe you guys actually talked about, you know… our thing. I just couldn't deny that there is nothing more between us and I was so afraid of losing you, seeing you with all the life sucked out of you. He has known you for so long, it felt right talking about it with him."

Kensi wipes a tear away from her cheek, reaching out for Deeks' hand again. "Ray gave me the courage to tell you the truth, to tell you how I really feel. He told me that I am the reason for the sparkle in your eyes, that when I am not around it's not there. He assured me that you feel the same way about me, no doubt in his mind."

"I owe him, big time!"

"Counts for me as well, I never would have had the courage to tell you if it wasn't for him."

"I'm glad you did." He brings her hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Ray enters the room again, gathered with food interrupting their little moment. It doesn't take a genius to tell they said what should have been spoken a long time ago. Even though Deeks has only been awake for about three hours, you can't miss the sparkle that's already back in his eyes, the reason to it sitting right next to him.

"Did I miss anything?"

They both smile at each other, not loosing each other's gaze. "You have no idea."

"To be honest, I think I have." Ray says making his way over to the chair where he has spent the last 48 hours.

"Come here!" Deeks brings his arms up in his direction. Ray does as he says, leaning down gathering a hug.

"Thank you." Deeks whispers.

"For what?"

Deeks reaches for Kensi's hand again while Ray gets back to his seat. "I think you know why."

Kensi feels a blush coming on her cheek, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, that." Ray responds. "You created it all yourself. It didn't take me long to see that you two have something special."

"We sure have." Deeks meets Kensi's gaze again, not able to hold his smile, to hide his luck. This – _them_ – is all he ever wanted. What started as a horrible situation four days ago led to the thing they both have wanted so badly for so long. They are ready for the next chapter of their favorite love story, and it will be the best chapter yet.

* * *

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think?


End file.
